Misdeeds and Magic
by OminaeShadowborne
Summary: A tale of dark deeds and magic, From the darkest of means can yet emerge light and hope.


I started this story back inDecember 2004, It's a work in progress as you can see.

The setting is Sigil, The city of doors,

Some of the things contained are not true to the planescape multiverse but this /is/ fanfiction so bare with me ok?

The story was inspired by a Neverwinter Nights server I play on.

My thanks to Grythsz, Daenliri and especially to the Admin, Grimrider.

-

The night sky shrouded the streets of Sigil in darkness. The only illumination was by the torches of the guards patrolling the filthy cobblestone lanes and alleys. From one of the pitch black voids a panicked man ran forth, collapsing at the feet of the lone patroller. "I-It's...Its right behind me!" he stammered. Unquestioningly the guard pulled his mace from the hook on his belt, awaiting whatever stalked the trembling form before him. A bead of sweat rolled down the guard's cheek, he was thankful that his helmet covered his face, for it would have betrayed his fear. There had been a string of murders in this area over the last few weeks and he of all people, would be witness to the next.

The now openly weeping man at the guard's feet crawled behind his protector, embracing his armoured leg tightly. "D-don't...don't let it get me!" he begged. A cold feminine laugh echoed through the alley, seeming to come from everywhere at once, causing chills to run up their spines.

She hugged the shadows, hidden from their sight, the thrill of the chase driving her onward; she propelled herself from the shadows, her pale blue eyes reflecting the dim torchlight. She smirked darkly at the cowering man and his stalwart defender and raised her hands revealing two obviously sharp punch-daggers. With a single fluid movement she darted at them, her right hand and the sinister blade it held burying itself deep in the guard's neck. He could only let out a choking gurgle of protest as his very life slipped away. She violently ripped the blade from the throat of the dying man, pulling him forward with the force of the removal. Her lips parted "Involving the guards to escape me are you?". Her cold gaze fell upon her prey, now curled up in a foetal position and crying loudly. She almost considered sparing him but with what he knew, he was a threat.

Her fist and the blade it held crushed downwards into his head, spurting blood and grey-matter over the cold cobblestones. It is done, she thought to herself "How I hate this" She whispered to herself as she walked back into the shadows.

-

The struggling morning rays peeked over the dull grey buildings of Sigil, the cloaked woman walked making her way through the towering iron doors of the Red Lion Tavern, casually she made her way to the bar. "Gus, an ale!" she bellowed, the bartender, a short and stocky figure nodded "Ye' sure? This early in the mornin'? Something happen last night Alli?" he questioned as he placed the mug in front of her. She shot him a glare telling him not to pry into the events of the night.

Allianna quickly drank the contents of the dirty mug and placed seven copper coins upon the bar before rising and heading up the stairs beside it. The hall at the top had but six doors, she moved to the first on her right opened it. Her room was a mess of old mugs, assorted blades and crumpled clothes, she tiptoed through the clutter and looked to the figure sleeping in her bed. "Wake up, come on, it's morning now Rannia" she whispered, the child, who had been sleeping, groaned and slowly sat up. Rannia yawned, her tired violet eyes skimmed the room before focusing upon the woman who had taken the role of her guardian "But its so early Miss Alli." Allianna couldn't help but smile, she playfully batted the child's head "Go on, Gus will need some help cleaning up, get dressed and go see what he needs done." Rannia let out a sigh and pulled herself from the bed.

Once the child had scampered down the stairs Allianna collapsed on the bed, her gaze remaining fixed upon a crack in the mortar above her. An eternity passed before she allowed herself to stand and walk over to the grime-covered mirror on the far side of the room. She flicked back her hood and stared into the reflective glass. Two small horns protruded from under her short crimson hair, curling backwards. Her skin was slightly more pale than most, She was still attractive. Horns, tails, hooves and wings were not uncommon in Sigil, Allianna had the first two, her fiendish heritage apparent for any to see.

She brushed her hair from her eyes and sighed, silently wondering how many more she would have to kill to protect her adopted daughter. "Allianna the mother" She mumbled and forced a laugh, in truth Rannia had been nothing but trouble for her, but she was forced to admit to herself, she had grown quite fond of the nine year old.

-

Rannia was clearing the tables as Gus had asked her, half-listening to the early morning conversations of those who would wile away their coin and time in the tavern at this hour. Two men in the corner were arguing over a bet, a drunken halfling was proclaiming his undying love to an elven waitress and in the back a guard was talking to dwarf, this conversation caught her interest.

"There's been another one! Last night, just outside the armoury. A guard and some noble were found dead this morning by the captain" the guard exclaimed "I reckon' it's one of them fiendlings" he added. The dwarf grunted "Could be, them fiendlings usually have a chip on their shoulder and think they are above the law, was there anything found on the scene that could be used to finger the killer?" he asked in a gruff tone. The guard nodded "Aye, there was a strand of red hair or something, might not be helpful but it's a start. Gonna get it looked at by one of them wizard types". Rannia gasped and ran over to the bar, setting the cleaning rags in front of Gus and then scrambled up the stairs. "Oi! Where are you off to Ranny?" Gus called after her. He received no reply.

Allianna had just changed into some more fitting clothes. The dark leather vest and cloak from the night before lay lost in the mess. Rannia barged into the room, a look of fear in her eyes told her that the news to come was not good "Miss Alli! Miss Alli! The guards found a hair on that man's body!" she cried, desperation in her voice. Allianna silently cursed herself for not tying her hair back "We'll have a few days before they can find a mage to use it to find me" she said calmly "And if they find me, they find you" she added. "Go tell Gus we'll be going away for a while, I know a place we can stay until all of this dies down" Alli said, forcing a smile to re-assure the panicked child. "Are we going to stay with Aunt Dae?" she asked, to which Allianna merely nodded.

By the time the morning sun had crossed directly overhead Allianna and Rannia had already gathered that which Allianna had said they would need. A journey across Sigil would take the majority of the remaining light hours, for Allianna anyway.

-

Before the pair were even half way to their destination Rannia was complaining that her feet hurt. "Miss Alli, can we stop? Please?" she begged, giving her 'mother' a look that would melt the heart of even the coldest killer. Allianna sighed "Look, if you can wait another five minutes" Her expression shifted to one of annoyance "Now don't give me that look Rannia, It doesn't work on me" she said. Rannia pouted and kicked a pebble at Allianna "But I need to rest!" she angrily protested, her efforts wasted upon hell-spawned woman leading her.

Allianna mentally sighed, her thoughts drifting to just how the recent string of events came to be. She walked on, lost in her thoughts, remembering each little detail in her keen mind.

There was crying, a child? Of course it was a child she thought to herself as she peeked around the corner, safely concealed in her blanket of darkness. Three robed figures closed in upon a human girl. She was sobbing uncontrollably into the charred, lifeless chest of a woman who Allianna could only assume to be her mother, obviously felled by a spell from one of obsidian robed men. "Mages" she whispered to herself. In Sigil, if a child was born with any magical abilities they were taken from their family and forced into honing their abilities in a manner to better serve some strange cult or order of sorcerers that even the Sigil guard feared. Before her such an event was happening. One of the obsidian robed men stepped closer to the child, his arms outstretched to pull her away.

"It's none of your business Alli" She whispered to herself and turned away, something stopped her from returning to her casual walk through the alleys of the bazaar. She couldn't let this child suffer a life among the wizards, she couldn't let her fend on her own. Allianna's childhood had been one of great struggle and hardship. She would not allow another to suffer as she had.

She turned back to see the leading robed figure struggling to pry the young girl away from her mother. "You're a fool Alli, there's no other word for you" she said to herself as her delicate hands grasped at the slender rapier at her side.

Rannia's incessant begging for a place to stop pulled her from the memory, it was now almost night. "How long was I…?" She cut herself off; it was dangerous for her to let her mind wander. Rannia batted at Allianna's rat-like tail "Are we there yet?" her voice betraying her fatigue.

"Ranny" she replied, using the bartenders' pet name for her "We'll be there soon, alright?" forcing a smile she crouched down so that she might be eye to eye with the child, her gaze fixed on the black dots of her pupils "We'll stay at Dae's for three, mayhap four days, then I'll take you to a place called Arborea, We'll stay there for a few weeks and then come back" she explained. Rannia only nodded, a childish grin crossed her lips as the news of their nearness to their destination.

Within the hour they were standing at the door of the Golden Chalice. It was in a quiet side street yet always seemed to have most of its rooms booked. Rannia knocked impatiently on the wooden door, to which Allianna smirked, amused at the naivety of the child, she turned the brass door-handle and opened the door.

"Look what dragged itself out of the gutter Dae" a somewhat low pitched voice growled from behind one of the tables. "Quiet Grythsz or I'll take your tail and force it up your ass" Alli snapped, just in time for a golden haired woman to walk from behind the check-in desk. She was thin, her features sharp and pointed like most elves, but unlike others of her kind, feathery wings sprouted from her back, an obvious sign of celestial blood in her veins.

"Grythie, leave her alone" she commanded. The small lizard-like creature behind the table grunted "Yes Dae…" Alli smirked as the lizard was scolded then parted her lips to speak "It has been a while hasn't it Daenliri?" The elven woman nodded "Aye, And just how is my favourite fiendling?" she said with a hint of sarcasm. Allianna merely mumbled, this was more than enough to inform the golden haired innkeeper that something was terribly wrong. "No joking? No bickering?" she inquired "Are you ill? Drunk off your ass again? No, there's something else. What's wrong Alli?". Allianna looked down at Rannia and then back to their hostess "Have you any free rooms?".

-

With Rannia asleep in one of the rooms upstairs Allianna wandered down to speak with Dae, she stopped on the stairs and listened to her speaking with her would-be bouncer Grythsz, a bipedal lizard the size of a child. "That one is nothing but trouble Dae, get rid of her before she brings the guards around, you'd be doing her a favour" the raspy voice of the reptile stated, unaware that the one he spoke of was listening. Daenliri sipped her tea "Grythie, I can't just turn my back on her after all she's done for-" she said, only to be cut off by Grythsz "All she's done for us? She's trouble Dae, we've had guards, mages and even bounty hunters here looking for her in the past, and you can't rule out the time she almost killed one of your patrons either!" The winged elf sighed and sipped her tea once more, she then looked up at her companion "Now that was an honest mistake and you must admit that he was begging to be struck. I think you are just letting your dislike of her guide you, this is all because she won that bet you had isn't it?" The lizard snapped "No! But I still say she cheated!" A grin crossed Daenliri's lips, humoured by his outburst "Did you ever actually honour the bet?" she inquired. A smirk crossed Grythsz' scaled maw as he shook his head.

Alli sighed and walked back to her room, deciding it best to leave them to their talk. She carefully slipped under the covers, not wanting to wake Rannia. Her memories returned to the fateful day with the wizards.

-

Her slender hands moved to grasp the hilt of her rapier, gently drawing it from its scabbard with a touch so tender. Its steel blade glistened in the afternoon sun, the reflecting light catching the eye of the nearest wizard. First mistake, she thought to herself, she was usually more careful but it was too late to remedy that now. The wizard turned to face her, spreading his robes back over his shoulders. Underneath his flowing robes he wore a chain breastplate with a black raven emblem at the neck. They served the Obsidian Order, a cult of sorcerers under the leadership of what was rumoured to be a beast that could control the mind of any creature it wished.

The wizard quickly drew a small sacrificial dagger from his belt, a tool which would not aid him against the rapier wielding woman moving towards him. Her blade sang as it sliced for his exposed throat. Only through sheer dumb luck was he able to raise the puny dagger to parry the attack that would have slit his throat and spilled his lifeblood before his two companions could come to his aid. Allianna quickly recovered from the parry, she shifted her weight to one side and shoulder-barged the black robed man, the moment he hit the ground she forced the narrow tip of her rapier into his left kidney. A sharp burning sensation hit her as she looked down to find the dagger buried in her thigh, blood had already slipped past the wound and was already discolouring the fabric around it. She ripped her rapier free and slit the wizard's throat, the warm spray of blood coating the blade in crimson.

Under the dying gurgles and chokes she heard the mutterings of an incantation, she quickly turned only to be struck in the chest by a crackling purple orb the size of a watermelon. Her vision flashed white as further pain shot through her body, she stumbled back. The smell of burned flesh flooded her nostrils, thankfully the spell had numbed her chest or she would have felt the orb cook the skin it contacted. Her vision cleared, the mage who had cast the spell flicked back his hood and grinned sadistically, impressed with the wound he had inflicted upon the woman.

As soon as she was able, she ran at her attacker, forgetting the dagger in her thigh entirely. She stumbled forward but quickly regained her balance. Pushing off with her other foot she threw herself at the wizard, holding her rapier back until the last possible moment when she'd thrust its lethal tip into his heart if he stood still or his throat if he sidestepped to avoid her. He did neither, he attempted to duck so that she would land on top of him and he would flip her then unleash a barrage of spells, fortunately he was not fast enough. Allianna's rapier shot forth just as he was lowering his body, the razor tip finding a home deep within his eye-socket. His dying scream cut across the alley as he feebly attempted to pull the thin blade from his skull while his life-blood and grey-matter bubbled and oozed into his hands.

Allianna had to fight the urge to gag at the sight of the state she had left the wizard in as he fell limp when her blade was pulled clear. The last mage had left the child to cling to her mothers' corpse and was already finishing an incantation to avenge his fallen brethren. A gout of flame shot from his fingertips at Allianna who quickly rolled aside, in doing so she forced the dagger in her thigh to pierce deeper, effectively crippling her leg. She gasped as pain shot through her wounded leg, clawing desperately at the wall she had rolled against in an attempt to pull herself to her feet. The sorcerer laughed at her pitiful attempts to stand, he moved closer and closer, mocking Allianna in doing so. Allianna growled and shifted her working leg to push off from the ground and throw herself at her opponent. His eyes widened in realization of the attack to come and took a single step back as the woman he thought to be immobile launched herself towards him. Her rapier slashed across his cheek, ripping open the flesh of his left cheek before moving on through his nose, upon clearing the wound she reversed the blade on a low arc to slice the razor-tip across his stomach.

Using the last of her momentum Allianna drew her sword back and thrust into his chest, her forward movement forcing her to collide with the obsidian robed mage and pushing the rapier out through his back. With the last wizard's life fleeing his body Allianna crawled over to the child and whispered soothingly "Shhh, you are safe now, they can't take you away now." The child looked up at her wounded saviour, her violet eyes were red from crying. Allianna's vision was blurred, the street, the bodies and the child all seemed to melt away as darkness enveloped her. Through the dull roar in her ears she heard the child question "M-miss? Are…Are you alright?"

-

Allianna stirred from the memory, the battle had left her unconscious for several hours, during which Rannia had stayed at her side. She smiled as she looked to Rannia's sleeping form beside her and extended an arm to put around her to hold her close. Her heavy eyelids slowly drooped closed as she too drifted from the waking world.

Sunlight trickled into the room, ever so slowly bathing the sleeping pair in its warm embrace. Allianna's eyes slowly opened, not truly recalling closing them. She took a brief look around the unfamiliar room as she struggled to recall how she came to be there. "The Chalice…That's right" she sighed to herself and looked down at Rannia, who was cuddling her pillow tightly. As she moved from the bed she gently brushed the child's hair out of her eyes and then made her way from the room and down the stairs.

Grythsz had fallen asleep at the table, his head cocked to one side with a small puddle of drool surrounding his open reptilian mouth. It was still early and none of the other patrons were awake but Allianna knew she would find company in Daenliri. She often wondered if the half-elven woman ever slept. "Dae, are you in here?" she quietly asked, scanning the room quickly and sighing when no answer came. Allianna walked into the next room, finding Daenliri sprawled across a lounge with an open book covering her face, unable to suppress a smile she walked over and pulled a blanket over her.

It would be at least an hour before they woke, Allianna had always been quick to rise, making the best of her time she decided to browse the market stalls as they were being set up, that way she could see the best of the merchant's wares before they were sold. A tall, dark skinned man stood behind the first stall she stopped at, his beard was thick and poorly kept. The man smelled strongly of cheap ale, Allianna smirked to herself, the man was clearly drunk.

His wares consisted of mainly poor quality daggers and small blades but occasionally she noticed a gem among the junk. One such gem was a small lightweight gem adorned dagger. "Enchanted, yup, worth a fortune in coppers I tell ya" the owner said. "And just what would this supposed enchantment do?" Allianna enquired, moving back a step as the store-keep's foul breath pushed passed his rotten yellow teeth.

"One a' them mages made it. When it bites ye' skin it makes ye' blood burn, real sadistic bugger 'e was" the foul looking man said.

Allianna shook her head, knowing all too well that she could never afford the dagger. Instead she waited for him to busy himself with cleaning one of his rusted swords, her tail lashed out, tightly grasping the sheath containing the dagger and pulling it from the table to deposit it safely in the pouch hanging from her side, sitting safely next to her right punch-dagger.

After purchasing some leather strips, bandages and several days worth of food she made her way back to the Golden Chalice. Grythsz was still sleeping, his tail lazily swaying behind him. Daenliri was preparing breakfast and the first few customers to wake and wander down, following the scent of food. Nodding to Dae as she passed, she made her way back up the stairs and to the room she had left Rannia in.

-

Rannia was still sleeping, the long walk having proven to be too much for her. Allianna sat beside her and gently laid her hand upon the sleeping child's shoulder. "Ranny, come on. It's time to wake up" she whispered, "Dae's made breakfast and I bought you something" she continued. Rannia groaned softly and mumbled into her pillow, which was still locked in her tight embrace. "Ranny, wake up" she said, gently shaking her. Rannia's violet eyes slowly opened, focusing on Allianna for a moment before closing again. "Tired…" she mumbled. Allianna gently trailed her fingertips down Rannia's cheek "I'll be downstairs if you need me" she said as she pulled the blanket back up over the child.

As she walked down the narrow stairs she heard Daenliri call out to her. "Alli, is Ranny awake yet?" Dae asked, to which Allianna shook her head "No…No…Let her sleep, she will be down sooner or later. Is the lizard awake?" she questioned. Daenliri turned her gaze to the sleeping reptile "He'll probably roll over in a few hours then start annoying customers and demanding food" she said with a forced smile "I think I only tolerate him for the company" she added.

Daenliri's forced smile faded as she moved to an unoccupied table, she motioned for Allianna to join her. "So, What do you intend to do about her Alli? You can't hide her away forever" Daenliri asked. Allianna found her gaze fall to the food sitting before her "I'll protect her for as long as I can, I intend to take her to Arborea, from there…Well…" She paused for a moment "I don't know, Carceri perhaps?"

Carceri was not a place for a child and both women knew that. Carceri was a hellish place, the vegetation was poisonous, the rain was highly acidic and the very air was lethal to mortals with prolonged exposure.

Carceri was a place where the most dangerous of criminals were sent so that they need not be dealt with. If their surroundings didn't kill them, the beasts that inhabited them would.

"It's a last resort Dae, I'll not lead her there unless it is necessary. In all honesty…I'm out of ideas" Allianna admitted with a sigh as she poked at the food before her with her fork. Daenliri took a moment to swallow the tiny morsel in her mouth before looking up, her lips parted "You'll keep her safe, Alli, if you need anything, anything at all, a few coppers, food…You just ask and it's yours, I owe you as much."

The woman across the table finally sampled to food before her after much prodding and nodded on both agreement and approval.

-

Rannia's eyes slowly fluttered open as the morning sunlight shone upon them, forcing her to squint and turn away. "Miss Alli?" she asked, when no reply came she dragged herself from the bed and walked from the room in search of her guardian. Her mind drifted to the night before last.

Rannia had been helping Gus clean the last of the tables in the Red Lion Tavern. He had left her with the last four tables and went upstairs to his room. Having thought she was alone she mumbled an incantation Allianna had taught her which would soak the washcloth through and speed up the process. A faint flicker of blue light shot from her hand and struck the dry cloth. She smiled to herself and wiped the table clear of crumbs and small puddles of spilled ale.

A surprised gasp from behind made her turn suddenly, she had been caught using her arcane abilities. There was a man moving towards the door who she hadn't noticed. Panicking she raised her hands and whispered a sentence in a tongue she could never understand. Two small crackling orange orbs shot from her palms and struck the table between the patron and herself sending splinters soaring in all directions.

The patron darted back in fear, one of the larger splinters lodged itself in his shoulder. "Spellchild!" he sputtered forth as he ran for the door. Rannia was already darting up the stairs as he made his escape.

"Miss Alli" she squealed as she ran into her guardian's room "S-someone saw me! He saw me using magic!"

Allianna had been sprawled across the bed when Rannia had nearly ripped the door from its worn hinges, she looked up, taking a moment for the words to sink in then nodded. "What did he look like? How much did he see? Did he get a good look at you Ranny?" she asked, unable to mask the panic behind her voice. As Rannia described the man who had seen her Allianna slipped out of her robe and rummaged through the clutter on the barely visible floor. She donned her undershirt and black hardened leather armour, she had taken it from an assassin many years before, he of course would have objected, had his head not been severed a moment earlier. She had changed its appearance considerably, customizing what was obviously meant for a man at least four sizes larger than her. In the end she had removed more than half of the suit and left it as a tight fitting vest that protected her vital organs and concealed her in the shadows.

"Ranny, I want you to stay here, don't open the door for anyone except me…or Gus, he'll help you if he can" Allianna said as she reached for her rapier. She paused for a moment and took up her punch-daggers instead. As she left the room she looked back "Ranny, I'll get him, don't worry" she whispered. Rannia quickly closed the door and curled up to her pillow, her worried violet eyes staring out the window and into the starless night sky.

-

That was all she could recall of the events that occurred that night, she had fallen asleep soon after. Allianna had made it so that the man couldn't tell anyone of what he saw. Rannia snapped from her daze and found herself standing at the bottom of the stairs. Daenliri called her over to the table she and Allianna were sitting at, they had obviously been talking for some time. The plate in front of Allianna was now empty which further confirmed this as Rannia new her 'mother' was slow to eat. She made her way across the room, weaving between tables, chairs and other patrons to sit down beside her guardian.

Daenliri smiled down at her "You must have been tired Ranny, I bet you're hungry too" she said as she rose to fetch a meal for the child. After their hostess had left Allianna turned to look down at the child "I bought you something this morning" reaching into the pouch at her side she produced the small silver dagger she had unlawfully acquired and set it in the girl's lap. "Careful, It's sharp" she warned, continuing on she said "It's so if anyone tries to hurt you when I'm not around…" Rannia interrupted "Are you going somewhere Miss Alli? You aren't going to leave me all alone are you?" Allianna shook her head "Of course not, you know I'll always take care of you Ranny" she said reassuringly.

-

Deep in the extensive tunnels beneath Sigil five obsidian robed figures gathered, four of them formed a line while the last figure paced back and forth before them. The pacing figure was slightly hunched, his step even. A voice pieced through the hood and echoed through the tunnel "You are the finest of our order, you have shown your worth on many an occasion and now you shall do so again. Failure to do so is death." "The will of the Order shall be done" the four chorused in unison. Their leader stopped his pacing and turned to face them "A spellchild has been found, she must be recovered, you shall acquire her through whatever means necessary" he hissed and once again the four chorused "The will of the Order shall be done." The leading figure turned away and walked slowly into the darkness, his voice echoed through the cavern even after he was out of their sight "If you fail, I shall kill you myself."

The figures looked among themselves for a moment. They were all built very differently yet clad in the same design. One was short, not even a metre tall "I shall be the first to try" he hissed. His companions nodded slowly, the largest stepped forward "And when you lay battered and broken, I shall capture the child" he laughed to himself and walked into the shadows "You'll fall Grythsz, I have foreseen it."

The reptilian figure growled and mumbled to himself "Perhaps, but you won't foresee my dagger until it is lodged deep into your..." He was interrupted by the slender robed figure beside him, she placed a dark skinned hand on his shoulder. Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper "Pay him no heed, he is often wrong about his supposed visions." Grythsz looked up, his hood concealed the smirk that formed across his scaled lips "Haldos knows I will succeed, this is just an attempt to unsettle me so that I make a mistake" he turned away from the remaining two figures and ran into the black void that surrounded them.

-

The many eating patrons had long since left to go about their daily business leaving Daenliri and Rannia alone in the Golden Chalice, Grythsz had disappeared during the morning rush and Allianna had left to gather provisions for the journey they would set out upon in the days to come.

Daenliri looked down upon the child, she smiled and ran her hand through Rannia's ginger toned hair "Do you think you can lend a hand me a hand and clean up in here Ranny?" She asked. Rannia nodded hastily and darted into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a rag in hand and set herself to work. Daenliri watched her clean the food scraps and stains left by the patrons, she had always liked the child, and her determination to satisfy others was a quality often lost among the people of Sigil.

She turned and left the room so that she might fetch a drink for herself and the child, through the corner of her keen elven eyes she sighted Grythsz making his way through the back entrance, sickles residing in both of his scaled hands. "Now why have you dug those up Grythie?" she asked curiously. The reptile looked up at her, his deep red eyes locking with hers "S'nothing personal Dae, You know how it is, Business and all, ye've treated me all well and good enough and I thank ya, but someone far greater than you or I wants the runt and to get to her…" He paused and raised the hooked weapons threateningly "I have to kill you."

Daenliri took a cautious step backwards, her eyes locked on the gleaming steel sickles. She turned on the ball of her heel and ran from the room. "Rannia! Go find Alli! Quickly!" She yelled as she scooped up a discarded knife. Rannia looked up, confused by the sudden order until the reptilian 'assassin' leapt into the room baring steel, she let out a terrified shriek and darted under the a table.

The grey-scaled lizard-man's right claw darted forward, the hook of the weapon it held curled around the blade of the knife Daenliri held. Skilfully he pulled back, ripping the blade from her hand and following his disarmament with a low upwards cut along her thigh with its twin in his left. The hook bit deep into Daenliri's outer thigh. Grythsz grinned barbarically and dug the curved steel in deeper "Y'know, This is a lot more enjoyable than I thought Dae". The sickle pulled free of her thigh, pulling torn flesh from the wound as it did. Daenliri's vision flashed white from the pain shooting through her leg, her pained screams doing nothing but further terrifying Rannia and exciting the sadistic reptile before her.

-

Rannia closed her eyes tightly, trying to staunch the flow of tears. Daenliri's pleas for help grew more and more desperate as Grythsz toyed with her, running the razor tips of his weapons along her soft fair skin leaving raised red welts. He grinned as she begged him to stop, he leaned in close to whisper in her ear "Stop? Oh no Dae, This is just the beginning, the spellchild is too terrified to flee which leaves me to torment your helpless body".

Daenliri's vision was blurred, both from her tears and her rage. She had trusted Grythsz and given him a home only to be betrayed. When he had came in close to taunt her she head butted his lizard-like snout with all the might she could muster, a sickening crack came from the base of his jaw as he stumbled back and spat a number of bloodied teeth. "Gutter harlot!" he growled as blood seeped through nostrils and passed his scaled lips.

Dazed by the force of her frantic action Daenliri wilted backwards. The painful throbbing of her forehead temporarily distracted her from her viciously wounded leg. Rannia peeked through her fingers, her bottom lip trembling fearfully. "M-miss Dae!" she wailed, pulling herself to her feet and ripping the dagger she had been given mere hours before from its sheath. Grythsz, still light headed from the force of the blow, could only glance up as the child charged from under the table towards him with a dagger held high.

-

Haldos smirked, hidden away in the comfort of his abode. The seeing stone before him grew dark, the last image to grace the sphere was that of Grythsz lying limp. The child's dagger had embedded itself in the side of his head, skewering his brain. "As I had predicted. It is always so, you doubted my premonitions did you not?" he asked, looking to the woman sitting across from him.

She nodded, her form was still hidden by her black robes. Her slender hands left their sleeve, her fingers entwined when they came together. Her shadowy skin seemed to absorb the light of the room.

Her whispered voice replied to the towering man sitting opposite her "Grythsz was doomed to fail from the moment he attacked the woman. His urge to play with his prey is…" She paused to correct herself "Was… his failing".

Haldos chuckled "I shall not repeat his mistake, which means that you shall be denied battle once again. The 'great' Shadowwalker shall be second to the Seer once more" he said, his words hinting at malice.

He rose, towering over her and held his glass high "To my victory!" he proclaimed.

The woman looked up at him, her soft voice indifferent "If you say so". She pushed her glass forward, having not touched her wine. Her lips parted, Haldos was preoccupied with his mad laughter to hear her hushed tone "Enjoy your wine, It's your last". Without another word the woman rose and skulked from the room, concealing an emptied vial of poison in her sleeve.

-

Allianna slowly made her way back to the Golden Chalice, her coin purse nearly bare. The usually quiet and overlooked cobblestone-paved lane was brimming with activity, a crowd of at least a hundred huddled before the Chalice, being held back by a dozen guards in deep red armour. The Harmonium, or Hardheads as they were often referred, were employed as Sigil's mainstay law enforcement. Realisation slowly dawned on Allianna that something had occurred. Her hand moved to cover her mouth "Rannia…"

Adrenaline took over as Allianna pushed her way through the crowd. "I need to get through! My daughter is inside! Let me through damnit!" In her mad dash she realised just what Rannia was to her, not just a child in her care, not a helpless orphan, Rannia was her daughter and if someone had hurt her, they would not live to see nightfall.

The blood-toned gauntlet of a Harmonium guard shoved Allianna back when she breached the wall of curious bystanders. "Let me in!" She growled "Let me in! My daughter is in there!" At this point tears were flowing down her cheeks, fearing the worst for Daenliri and Rannia she pushed her way back to the guard.  
The guard's helmet shifted to face her, she found herself staring into the slitted visor. A cold monotone voice parted the curious mutterings of the crowd. "Stand away Citizen, the Harmonium have the matter under control. There will be no admittance into this structure until we have thoroughly investigated. If any seek to interfere…" he slapped his mace in his palm threateningly.

Allianna's tear-filled eyes fixed with those of the guard before her, his helmet doing nothing to shield him from the murderous glare. "Disperse or you shall all be arrested" he boomed. The crowd began to fade away, eventually leaving only Allianna, the guards and a single obsidian robed woman watching from the shadows.

-

Rannia sat beside Daenliri, whose wounds were being bandaged as they were interrogated by a Harmonium officer. "You will tell me why you were attacked! Now!" he barked, Rannia flinched and moved closer to Daenliri "We told you Mister, He just came in and tried to hurt Miss Dae".

Daenliri knew that the attack occurred because of Rannia, her abilities had to have drawn the attention of one of the many zealous orders but were she to tell of this she would place the child in even more danger. She gently put an arm around the shaking girl and spoke "Grythsz was… He was always rather violent, We had a minor argument last eve and… Well, that may have been the cause of the attack".

The officer locked his cold unblinking gaze upon her eyes "What was the nature of this argument?" Daenliri paused a moment, desperately trying to form a lie in her mind. "What was the nature of this argument?" he repeated.

"Stealing, He was stealing a small amount of my weekly profits thinking I wouldn't realise, I confronted him on it and made it clear that he is…was to do so no longer lest I report it to you." Her stare fell to the floor, hoping her words were taken as the truth.

The officer looked down at the child huddled against Daenliri "This is your daughter is it not?" Rannia quickly shook her head but before she could speak Daenliri cut in "Her mother was here earlier, she left to gather a few things from the markets, leaving Rannia in my care".

"Where would this woman be now?" he demanded, from behind him a guard replied "I reckon this one out here is her, She looks mighty pissy and keeps wailing 'bout her kid".

-


End file.
